closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Regal Home Video (Philippines)
Background Regal Home Video is a division of Regal Films Inc. (Regal Entertainment Inc.) Regal International 1st Logo (1988) Logo: On a purple background, we see the words "Regal International Inc." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Appears on their very early VHS tapes, including Anak Ng Cabron. Scare Factor: None 2nd Logo (1989-1992) Logo: On a background with a large and moving blue star, the same "R" from the Regal Films logo, but thinner font weight, falls to the center of the screen. The words Regal International, Inc.(in a similar font, and in capri) fade in. The word "Presents" (in a modern-styled font, and also in Capri) crawls down from below the "Regal International, Inc." Variant: On I Have 3 Eggs and Pretty Boy Hoodlum, the logo's shorter and has more green tint. FX/SFX: The moving star in the background, the "R" falling in the center, the "Regal International, Inc." fading in, and "Presents" crawling. Cheesy Factor: High. While not as cheesy as the Regal Films "R from Hell" logo, some of the effects are rather dated, specifically the moving blue star (which looks like an amateurish Scanimate effect) and "Presents" crawling down (which looks a bit choppy). Music/Sounds: Same as the 2nd Regal Films logo. Availability: Same as before; once again, can be found on some Filipino films like I Have 3 Eggs, Pretty Boy Hoodlum, and Seiko Films releases. Sometimes appears before the first logo. Scare Factor: Medium to high. There's still that music, but this is a major improvement over the "R from Hell". Regal Home Entertainment 1st Logo (1992-1994) Logo: TBA Variant: There is a copyright holder on the black screen that says "COPYRIGHT 1992 BY REGAL CAPITAL INC." at the end of this tape exists. Cheesy Factor: TBA Music/Sounds: Academy Home Entertainment theme Availability: Common, Can be found on VHS releases like Aswang Scare Factor: TBA 2nd Logo: (1994-1996) Logo: TBA Variant: A Feature Presentation Bumper exists. Cheesy Factor: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Rare can be found on VHS Tapes like Climax. Scare Factor: TBA Regal Home Video 1st Logo (1990's-) Logo: We see many blue stripes moving around and forming the background while a 3D gold shape is seen zooming out below. Then a blue-ish rectangle appears, and the Regal logo, in yellow, is seen zooming in and spinning. "REGAL HOME VIDEO" zooms in from the logo, and stops in the rectangle. The logo stops zooming in also, and stops spinning after a second. Stars appear on the logo after that. FX/SFX: All the 3D animation. Cheese Factor: Off the charts! All the animation used is cheaply done, and why the gold shape at the beginning was really necessary? But the real kicker is that they stole a theme from a good logo! Music/Sounds: The 1st Academy Home Entertainment theme. Music/Sounds Variant: On Ang Titser Kong Pogi the logo is silent. Availability: Common to find in Filipino home videos from the time. This was seen on VHS/DVD/VCD movies like Gagamboy, Ang Titser Kong Pogi, Saan Ka Man Naroroon, Aguinaldo: Agila Ng Cagayan,Vizconde Massacre and other Regal Films (including Regal Entertainment Inc.,MAQ Productions Inc,Good Harvest Unimited Inc.,Mother Studios Inc.,and RMI), OctoArts Films,GMA Films, pre-VIVA Films (such as FLT Films International), Maverick Films,ABABS-CBN/Star Cinema Productions Inc. (later owned by Star Home Video),Reyna Films,Mahogany Pictures Inc.,Seiko Films,Solar Films,Golden Lion Films,Millennium Cinema movies,and Etc. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. The logo zooming in may cause a few scares, but you may hit yourself with a wall or laugh due to the blatant music theft. Category:Philippines Category:Regal Entertainment Category:Other Home Entertainment Companies Category:Home video companies of the Philippines